1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image display devices used in devices such as portable projectors, stationary projectors, and head-up displays for vehicles, and relates also to light conversion panels used in the image display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 26 and FIG. 27 illustrate conventional image display device 500 of this type. Image display device 500 includes: first laser source 501 which emits red light; second laser source 502 which emits green light; third laser source 503 which emits blue light; collecting lenses 504 which collect red light, green light, and blue light; and scanning assembly 506 which includes deflecting element 505 for scanning the red light, green light, and blue light collected by collecting lenses 504 and projects the light scanned by deflecting element 505.
Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) is an example disclosing such an image display device.